


Raapustamieni runojen kokoelma

by Asher_the_tired_rat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Jukka runoilee, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Poem Collection, Suomi | Finnish, poem
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher_the_tired_rat
Summary: Ihmisten pyynnöstä keräilen tänne digitaaliseen muotoon runoja joita ilmestyy mun aivoihin ain välillä. Isona inspiraationa toimii mun Sorsa <3 Laitan kaikkiin osiin TW erikseen mutta koko kokoelma on aika masentavaa ja käsittelee masennusta aika paljon
Kudos: 2





	1. ~1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieni TW itsetuhoisuudelle

Rakas, älä noin hellillä sormilla nosta hihaani  
Tiedän että pian minä lähden  
Vuosia olen vihaani kohdistanut itseeni  
Enkä itkeä osaa edes sinun nähden  
Virheeni olen kirjoittanut viivoilla kehooni  
Mutta sinulle rakentaisin kuun tai jopa tähden  
Tiedän etten ikinä ole tarpeeksi, se on julma totuus  
Joten annan sinulle kaiken, sinulla on siihen oikeus  
Kyllä me kaikki olemme joskus heikkoja  
Toiset meistä vain peittelevät sen paremmin  
En haluasi olla mikään sopimusten rikkoja  
Minun olisi pitänyt vain lähteä aikaisemmin  
Mutta rakas tiedä elämäni voi viedä vain oma käteni  
Silti rakastan sinua enemmän kuin omaa elämääni.


	2. ~2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nopee Tw. itsetuhoisuutta ja itsemurhan halua

Jos vain repisin auki tarpeeksi taas jalkojani  
Antaisiko maailma minun vihdoin pudota?  
Järjestäisin vain itse murhani  
Sillä en halua muiden tekevän sitä puolestani.  
Vaikka en sitä ikinä tajua  
Miten joku voi näin kauniisti rakastaa kituvaa olentoa?  
Katsellen miten vielä vuosia aion korkean sillan kaiteella horjua  
Miten jaksat ranteistani aina tuoreen veren huuhtoa?  
Ehkä se on sen arvoista  
Vaikka rakkaus ei minun paloista muuta kokonaista  
Se pitää minut kasassa kunnes osaan korjata itseni  
Ehkä jopa sinä voit opettaa minulle vitsin muusta kuin inhostani  
Ja antaa minulle syyn elää vuosien ajan vierelläsi  
Jotta voin sille joskus nauraa kanssasi.


	3. ~3~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ei mitään erityistä TW:gia tässä

Eivät jalkani enää kauas jaksa minua kantaa  
Silti aion sinun taakkasi pyytämättä puolestasi kantaa  
En ole koskaan uskonut osaavani enempää  
Mutta aivan yksin en kestä pidempää  
Vaikka tämä kehoni murenee allani  
Loppuun asti aion matkaa jatkaa vierelläsi  
Vaikka maailma katoaisi altamme, nostaisin sinut taivaisiin  
Sillä jos maailma ei sinua tarpeeksi arvosta, voi se hävitä avaruuden pimeyksiin  
Sinulle aion antaa kaiken rakkauden jota en ikinä antanut itselleni  
Tiedän että ansaitset parempaa, se repii sieluani  
Silti aion sinua aina rakastaa, kunnes et minua halua  
Siihen päivään asti elämääni ei vielä tule loppua.


	4. ~4~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw kaltoinkohtelua

Pura ongelmasi minuun, jos se sinua auttaa  
Upota nyrkkisi silmääni jos se oloasi helpottaa  
Vanhempani rakensivat minut kestämään väkivallan, niin muiden kuin omani  
Ei minun kehoni tunnistaa osaa, onko käsi sinun vai vieraani  
Kasvattajani pohjan rakensivat  
Kanssakulkijat sen vahvistivat  
Äläkä sure haavojeni perään, opetin itseni niitä hoitamaan  
Karju vain kovempaa, ei minusta ole muuhunkaan  
Onko mikään väärin jos mikään ei tunnu oikealta?  
Turhaan minä pohdin, ei se sieluani paranna  
Mustelmani kertovat ettei kaltaiseni ansaitse kuin kuolemaa  
Tiedän ettet siihen pysty, sen taakan aion itse kantaa  
Haluaisin sinulle antaa koko maailman  
Siihen en pysty, joten annan kaiken mitä omistan  
Järkeni, rahani, kehoni, se on kaikki sinun ottaa  
Kaiken sinulle uhraisin, tästä olen varma.


	5. ~5~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw verta ja itse vihaa

Upota hampaasi kaulaani ja revi minulta irti kaiken minkä voit  
Tee minusta mykkä, en mitään järkevää ole ikinä sanonut  
Nypi hampaani pois juuria myöten, jatka kunnes meitä kohtaa aamun pikkutunnnit  
Silmäni voit pois kaivertaa, vihreä on sinulle aina paremmin sopinut  
Ota minulta jopa käteni, kyllä ne ymmärtävät  
Lopuksi vielä syö kaikki mitä sydämmestäni on jäljellä, se on sinun  
Riistä minulta kaikki, oli sitten talvi tai kevät  
Avaa rintakehäni ja juo sieltä nesteeni, onko se hyvää huulillasi sun?  
Kunhan sinä voit nauttia siitä, kaikki on minulla hyvin  
Olen pahoillani, anna anteeksi, mutta kuolisin mielihyvin  
Ikuisesti pilattu, rakastaa en osaa vähääkään  
Minulle viha ja kipu ovat rakkauden osoitus, en ole muuta muilta ennen saanut  
Mutta sinä et satuta, siksi pelkän että minut hylkäät  
Tiedän että vaadin aina liikaa, sen olen oppinut  
Olet minulle liian hyvä ja vielä jonain päivänä sen näät.


	6. ~6~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw itseinhoa ja kuolemaa

Aina joinain päivinä, lapsuudestani saatat kysyä  
Joko vastausta et minulta saa, tai sitä alan väheksyä  
Ei se sinun vikasi ole, et vastausta voi tietää  
Jos tietäisit, en usko että minua voisit sietää  
Ympärilleni olen kuoren rakentanut palasista muiden  
Turhaan sinä sitä yrität purkaa, ei sen alla ole mitään jäljellä edes sinun nähden  
Ovatko nämä tunteet minun vai muiden, kuka sen voi tunnistaa?  
Ovatko muistoni totta vai harhaa, ketä sen voi todistaa?  
Minua voit muovata kuin savea, kerron vain mitä haluat  
En omista tahtoa omaa, ohjeenani toimii muiden mielikuvat  
On helpoimpi uskoa valheeseen kuin kitkerään totuuteen  
Jo vuosia sitten kaiken itsestäni pois viilsin, jotta voisin soluttautua muiden keskuuteen  
Surullista se on, sen minä kyllä myönnän  
Mutta kun et ole mitään, jää vaihtoehtoja vain vähän.


	7. ~7~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vihaa, alkoholismia ja itsetuhoa

Taas kerran on kädessäni terä, on kaikki minulle liikaa  
Sama se on mitä teen, olen täyttä paskaa  
Kehtaa en peiliä rikkoa, lasia rikkinäistä pelkään  
Joten lyön kasvoja jotka siihen heijastuvat, ei tuo muuten hiljaa ole millään  
Pitäisikö tästäkin nyt puhua, mitä apua olisi sillä?  
Mutta miksi turhaan olisin tiellä, alkaisi kuoreni vain repeillä  
Mietit onko tämä rakkaus oikein vai väärin, mutta kännissä se on yksi ja sama  
Vitut, vielä yksi juoma  
Vastauksia en etsi tämänkään pullon pohjalta  
Yritän vain edes hetkeksi unohtaa kipuni, muuten minut löydät maan alta  
Mitä tein tämän ansaitakseni, en koskaan tahtonut kenellekkään pahaa  
Ehkä tänä yönä vielä taas kerran yritän, tunnen vain että elämäni on turhaa  
Sinä kuka sanot että voit lopettaa milloin halua,ettet tarvitse viinaa  
Olet se jota alkoholi eniten riivaa  
Kerran vain enää, kokeilen vielä kerran  
Olen tuotakin toistanut saamieni arpien verran


End file.
